Episode 3 (E2)
"An Unlucky Wind Follows Us All" is the third episode of Season 1 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the third episode overall. It premiered on May 21, 2017. Synopsis "Danger strikes the campgrounds whilst a large part of the group is out on a supply run, leaving many to wonder if the beginning is in actuality the end." Plot A day has passed, and Jake and his group have settled into the campgrounds. The group has welcomed them all, will only few skeptics in Lucas, Nick, and Satchiel. Jake's group is surprised as they see a rather large breakfast being served in the mess hall, learning that Trace knows how to cook and manages to somehow ration the food into wonderful meals. "Still, as is to be expected, we're running out of food and stuff." Trace explains as he eats. "So a handful of us are heading out into Macon on a supply run, and hopefully we can find a bunch of stuff." "So you're the leader of the group and a supply runner? You risk your life for everyone here even though they listen to you more than anybody else?" Zach asks. "I don't know if that's ballsy or incredible. Probably somewhere in between." "Actually, my dad hates it when I go out." Trace says. "He's probably the most overprotective man in the whole world, before everything and even now. He acts kind and normal, and he is a good guy, but he can and will argue and fight to get his way. I hate that side of him." Before anyone else can respond, Trace gets up and gets ready to leave, alongside Elizabeth, Pete, Lucas, Satchiel, and even a few members of Jake's group; Stefan, Mike, and Brody. The eight of them pack up into a couple of cars and drive off towards Macon, leaving the rest of the camp to relax and wait for their return. Ashley observes the camp before looking at Sarah and Carlos, who are playing together near the edge of the camp in a large field of tall grass and flowers. Carlos picks a couple flowers and hands them out to Sarah. "C'mon Sarah, it's been two months, won't you be my girlfriend? Please?" He asks, sounding very nervous. Sarah rolls her eyes and goes back to messing around with a couple of dolls and toy vehicles. "If I say yes, will you stop asking?" Ashley smiles and giggles a bit, before her smile fades as she notices something stumble out of the woods. One walker, then two, then multiple, many of them growling and stumbling around towards the kids. "Shit, walkers!" She yells and runs to the kids, pulling out a gun and starting to aim and take fire. Without thinking, Carlos and Sarah scream and jump up to run, almost getting caught in the crossfire as other members of the group arrive to help with the oncoming undead. Jake, Ashley, Zach, Ethan, and Colin all shoot down at the mass of walkers, though they have to back up as more begin to enter the camp. One stray walker gets close and lunges at Ashley. "A-Ah, fuck! Shit!" Her gun goes off and the stray bullet simply flies into the air as she falls to the ground, though before she can be devoured, a bullet strikes the walker, and Ashley looks up to see Nick, starting to kill the walkers. Sarah and Carlos run into the RV to hide with Maria, who has a gun nearby in case the RV is broken into. Despite Nick joining in at the right time, walkers are still overwhelming the camp, and though no more have exited the woods, there are still a handful left to be dealt with. However, at that moment, several gunshots are heard from behind, and walkers begin falling like flies. The group turns to see two cars having pulled up, the group returning from their run already, and joined by two new people. Trace and Lucas hurry over with handguns and Satchiel runs in with a shotgun, whilst Pete snipes from behind with a sniper rifle. Stefan and Mike hurry in with rifles and dispatch of some walkers, and Brody pulls Ashley back to protect her. The new survivors, a blond woman and an elderly man, also run to join the fray, the woman using a handgun to kill walkers whilst the older man is hesitant at using a knife to kill nearby undead. "Almost, people, almost!" The woman yells, pushing a walker back and shooting it dead. "Keep pushing, we've got this!" Soon enough, silence falls over the campgrounds as the undead mass is dealt with, rotting bodies strewn about across the grass. Everybody looks at each other, exhausted and bewildered. "Well fuck..." Jake mutters, wiping sweat from his forehead. "That sucked." "But it's over now, right?" Ethan asks, putting his gun away. Pete walks over to a tired Nick, who looks nervous before handing the gun to him. Pete smiles and hugs Nick. "You did good, Nick. You did good." Zach walks over to the others. "Now that that problem is dealt with, who the fuck are these new people?" "Already more new people?" Maria asks as she steps out of the RV. "What the hell happened?" "Two days of complete randomness, and things are only bound to get stranger..." Colin mumbles. "Unluckiness follows us all these days." "Pardon my rushing into your camp." The woman brushes some blood off of her cheek and crosses her arms. "Christie Torres, your people found me while they were in Macon, and I got dragged here when they heard gunshots." "And the old guy?" Jake asks. The elderly man adjusts himself and puts away his knife. "Richard Danis. I'm an acquaintance of Ms. Torres." "No way, hold on..." Ethan eyes the man for a moment and approaches him. "Richard Danis, I've heard that name before... Aren't you, like, the fourth richest guy in the world?" "Used to be, but that doesn't really matter anymore." Richard replies. "Money has as much worth today as a pebble of sand did yesterday. In this world, everybody starts over." "We'll all become formally acquainted soon, but for now, let's clean up all this shit." Lucas says. "I don't think we'll all want to be praying for baths tonight, so we might as well get this over with." With silent agreement, everybody begins to move the bodies into piles to burn them later, indifference glossing over them all as they wonder what to do with a total of nineteen people now, and if the campgrounds are really as safe as they thought. Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Christie Torres. *First appearance of Richard Danis. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two